The Code
by realtalkproject
Summary: Sequel to All That Glitters: In four short weeks, everything in Beacon Hills has changed. Derek Hale is an Alpha with his own pack; there's a new threat terrorizing the town in the form of a Kanima; and reinforcements have arrived and brought back Cassie Argent. A very different Cassie Argent with a unrelenting vendetta, willing to do anything for Gerard in the name of The Code.
1. Teacher's Pet

Steady breaths flew through my nostrils. Sweat beads were forming on my forehead, not from nerves, but from the heat. Where ever I was, it was stifling.

My vision was obscured by a single piece of fabric knotted around the back of my head. Painfully, if I might add, but this test wasn't for comfort, it was for survival.

Sweet, lively adrenaline soared through my pumping veins. I couldn't wait to do this. My wrists were bound behind me with itchy, tight rope around the back of the wooden chair I was sitting in.

All I could hear in the quiet room was my heartbeat, picking up in excitement. I was ready. All I had to do was wait for Jeremy to let me know _he_ was ready.

I tapped my foot impatiently, smacking my lips. A deep chuckle echoed through the room.

"Alright, alright," He muttered, "Cassie, in three, two, one—"

As soon as he uttered the last number, I nudged the back of my head furiously against the head of the chair, slipping the blindfold off easily. Now that I could see, I knew where I was: the neighboring cabin to the one I had been staying in the past few weeks.

It was decrepit and vacant, just the way Gerard liked it. Debris was littered all over the grounds. The floor was covered in so much dirt and filth I couldn't even _imagine_ what color the tiled floor had been in its prime condition.

Stray broken furniture lay around the cracked floor. This place was a deathtrap. Certainly, Gerard had meant it to be that way. He was always pushing my limits, to make me the best hunter I could be. I loved the challenge, the thrill, and he knew it.

I always had weapons on my person but with my hands incapacitated, I couldn't pull them out. My first objective was getting out of this chair. I felt around the back of the chair, hoping for a ragged, exposed screw.

With a jab of pain, I knew I had found one. And probably gotten tetanus in the process. Old chairs like these always had loose screws. The wood corroded away with time. It was one of the small bits that Gerard told me that were most helpful in situations like this. Even though this was only a test, I made sure to treat it like the real thing.

Quickly, I rubbed the coarse rope against the jagged tip, as precise and rough as possible.

Fifteen seconds passed by the time the rope ripped apart. I tore my hands back and shed the loose pieces. My free hand dug into my pocket and snatched up pocket knife. With a swift, fluid movement, the menacing blade popped up and effortlessly snipped through the rope binding my feet.

I stood up, my tense body aching from sitting down, bound for so long. Jeremy had taken his sweet time setting things up.

I silently pranced around the room, dodging the rundown objects and making sure not to trip any wires. Jeremy loved trip wires.

Once I was free from the living room, I entered a long, empty hall. I kept my wits about as I headed through it, unsure what I would meet inside.

But, it wasn't what was inside that I had to worry about, it was what was behind me.

A throaty, bone chilling growl echoed through the tunnel from the living room I had recently vacated. Slowly, I turned around, clutching my knife. It would useless in a fight against a werewolf so, on instinct, I ran.

It bellowed after me. I could hear its galloping against the stone floor and I sprinted faster. My breathing wasn't ragged like it should have been. And I was easily able to outrun the Omega. It was these little things I noticed during training that—while being extremely helpful in being a good hunter—made me wonder if something was wrong with me.

They were wolf-like qualities: the eyesight, the smell, the hearing, the speed. All of it was transferred into me. I wasn't a wolf. I had gone through the full moon two weeks ago and nothing happened.

I was just…different.

_Different_. That was the understatement of the year. In four weeks, I had become a completely different person and it was for the best. This person could kill werewolves and avenge their family. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me. There was a lot a avenging in order when I got back to Beacon Hills.

And that was what this test was for. It was my final, to see if I was ready to go back. And I was more than ready.

The tunnel exited outside and I almost slipped from the sudden change in texture. I was no longer on wood, but slippery leaves. A few yards away hung what I needed to pass the final: my bow.

My speed increased even more as I reached out my hand. Before I could get a handle on the bow, the Omega tackled me swiftly to the ground. For an Omega, he was pretty strong.

My hand hadn't released my knife in the struggle and I thrust it powerfully into his ribcage. He yelped as I slipped out from underneath him and grabbed my bow. With a blink an eye, my bow was positioned and my wolf's bane arrow was ready.

Before the Omega could pull my knife out, I released the trigger and hit him point blank. He toppled over and remained still.

There was a loud buzzer and I knew the test was over. It seemed easier than I thought it would be.

A triumphant smirk covered my lips as I looked around for the camera surveying me. "Time?" I called.

"Fifty-five," Jeremy's shocked voice announced, "Seconds."

I shouldered my bow, knowing I had rightly earned my trip back to Beacon Hills.

"A new record." Gerard spoke form behind me. I turned around, widening my smile as he nodded proudly at me. "That's my girl."

"You're a mutant." Jeremy huffed from somewhere.

Something deep within me felt unsettled at his comment. "You're a baby."

"I've been doing this for two years and can't get below the minute line." Jeremy whined, "How the hell does the newbie do it?"

"She's a natural." Gerard winked. I felt pride well up within me. "We leave at oh-six-hundred. Be ready."

I nodded fervently, "I'm always ready."

Gerard smiled his cold and calculating smile. I had learned not to take it personally, it was just the way Gerard was. He was proud of me and that was enough.

As Gerard walked away into the night, Jeremy muttered, "Teacher's pet."

* * *

**AN: **_So, it has begun. I started writing this awhile ago, before Teen Wolf had even begun to point Allison into the BAMF direction. I just felt like I should say that before anyone thought I was copying them. I'm actually glad they did that because it's just given me ideas for later on!_

_Anyway, I just wanted to say a major thanks to everyone who has been so supportive of this story. You guys are the reason the sequel is being posted. Reading your encouraging reviews seriously brought tears to my eyes. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this._

_The sequel will obviously be a bit different than the prequel. I've got the first three chapters prewritten. Updates on this probably won't be as often as they used to be on my other stories. It's for two reasons:_

_1) School and dance are back on, more hectic than ever (AP bio/english/AND calc = kill me)._

_2) After taking a break and growing, I've been dabbling in other things (like actual fiction). I've got some ideas and I hope to write something out of it. _

_Anywho, a lot of you are probably TW FanFic writers yourselves. If you haven't heard, TW is hosting a fanfiction contest. Yes, that's right. You heard me. A fanfiction contest where you can fly out to meet Jeff Davis and the magic that is his writing genius. You should all enter it. If any of you win, let me know. I want to know all about it! I have an idea for the contest but I still don't know if I'm going to enter. It would seriously be a dream come true, not just as a fan of the show, but as an aspiring writer to meet actual writers. Gahhh! I just can't even..._

_So, enter! I'll be the official spokesperson for the contest (I wish). Hope you are all having a good summer. I know I have. Mine's almost over! I turn 18 on Monday. So, that's something I suppose. I'm done rambling. I feel like there's a lot to catch up on since I've been gone for so long._

_Enjoy school or work or whatever you do in life. Have a good day (:_

_- RealTalkProject_


	2. Anger

"We're leaving, Cassieface." Jeremy nudged my still form.

I was still lying down on my bed, fully awake but unmoving.

Today I was going back to Beacon Hills.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I had spent weeks preparing myself for it, working my ass off to prove to Gerard I was ready, but suddenly, I wasn't so sure I was.

Jeremy pushed me again.

"Don't call me that." I muttered, sitting up straight.

Jeremy was staring at me in the dark, making him with his dark skin almost invisible to my adjusting eyes. I blinked a few times and he was as clear to me as he would have been in full light.

The twenty-three year old smiled annoyingly bright at me so early in the morning. I had barely slept at all last night. "Did someone sleep in and disobey a direct order from Gerard?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fully dressed and ready, you moron. I was waiting for _you_."

Jeremy touched the place his heart was under his shirt, sighing emphatically, "Oh, you shouldn't have."

I grumbled, pushing myself off the bed as Jeremy laughed, loving to push my buttons.

"Let's go," I told him shortly. Jeremy kept smirking as he followed me out the door. We hurried through the cabin and made it to Gerard's black SUV. It was running, quietly vibrating as it waited for us to enter it. "Shot gun." I cut Jeremy off before sliding into the passenger seat. Jeremy grumbled as he forced himself into the back.

Gerard stared pensively at us, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the shift. "Away we go."

Something in me felt slightly nauseas as Gerard reversed down the long, dirt driveway. Jeremy's long, muscular body laid strewn out along the back seat, preparing for a nap on the long drive.

I curled my legs up and stared out the window, watching the trees fly by. Slowly, the sun began to rise as we made our way back to Beacon Hills.

I spent the entire time trying to mentally prepare myself for what was waiting for me after four long weeks.

* * *

We arrived in Beacon Hills late at night. Darkness had long since fallen and after the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before, I still felt wired.

We drove by familiar places: the high school, the hospital, my old house. My throat constricted as we passed it. Gerard had done it intentionally. The detour was unnecessary and uncalled for. He was simply reminded me why I was back here, parentless and full of unrepentant anger.

I swallowed hard, feeling Gerard's forceful eyes on me, waiting for my reaction but I gave him nothing but a short nod. I knew why I was back and what Gerard expected me to do. I was under no false conceptions and didn't need reminding. I was here to kill for Gerard and The Code. It was as simple as that.

When we pulled into the only remaining Argent family's driveway, I released my knees. Blood flowed back into them, prickling me sharply from falling asleep hours ago.

I honestly hadn't thought about Allison much in four weeks. But, now that she was twenty feet away from me, I felt angry at her. I was angry at everyone now, but Allison seemed to be high on my hate-list. She had fallen for a werewolf, like me (which I would never forgive myself for and blocked from my memory) and everything had worked out story book perfect for her. Her parents were alive and kicking whilst mine were six feet under. I hadn't even been able to attend my father's funeral as well as Kate's.

So, for that, I not only felt anger towards Allison, I abhorred her.

I unlocked my belt slowly as Jeremy and Gerard hopped out of the car. I pushed myself out of the vehicle, jumping down a little because the height of the seat was higher than my petite height could step.

When I shut the door, Jeremy was by my side in an instant. Despite his many personal flaws, he was a great and dependable partner. He was always there for me in training and soon we would find out how solid he was in the field.

We followed Gerard wordlessly up the stone pathway until we reached the red door. Gerard knocked once to announce his presence and then pushed open the door. We all filed in silently.

The house was dark except for the lamp in the living room. Chris and Victoria were seated on the cream colored couch in similar tense positions. Victoria had her hands firmly placed in lap while Chris had his clenching his jean-clad knees. Their faces were unreadable as we stepped into the spacious room, nobody speaking a word.

I met Chris' gaze and I had one of those fleeting moments when I thought he was my father. But, those realizations had to stop. There was no confusing the two anymore. My father was dead. Chris wasn't.

He looked tired and his eyes were sad. I knew he had lost his brother and sister. I secretly wished he had been the one the Alpha killed. If only Peter had mistaken Chris for him, I would still have _one_ parent. But, Chris was one of the only people I didn't feel angry at or blame for everything. He was the only one who could sympathize with what I had been through and his eyes plainly told me so.

"It's nice to see you again, Cassie, Jeremy," Victoria said in a stiff voice. Her hard eyes were scanning me, trying to calculate how much Gerard had changed me since that night. She seemed satisfied with the new me as she smiled grimly.

"Victoria," Jeremy nodded respectfully, "Chris,"

Chris nodded to him and stood up. "We should get going. I just got a call from Ryan. It's been sighted again."

"What has?" I questioned immediately, wanting to go out and take something down instead of rest up for school tomorrow.

"The Kanima." Gerard answered, excitement sparkling in his dead eyes.

"The Kanima?" Jeremy furrowed his dark brows.

"The newest threat to Beacon Hills." Chris explained, "Besides Derek."

I twitched unintentionally at the mention of his name. I was surprised that no one had killed him yet. Everyone would be better off without the son of a bitch. There would be a lot more Argents in town if they had took him out as soon as they got to town.

Maybe they were waiting for me to do the honors. Nothing would bring me greater joy now that Peter was already down for the count.

"The new Alpha." Gerard shook his head in contempt.

"Derek's the _Alpha_?" I asked in mild disgust and heavy shock. They all turned to me. My aunt and uncle seemed taken aback by my sudden anger.

Chris and Victoria were going to have to get used to it quickly because it wasn't going away any time soon.

"How could you let that happen?" I demanded furiously, "He killed my parents! He killed your sister, Chris! Why are you standing by, twiddling your thumbs when you could be taking out the bastard?" I spat, my body rumbling with anger.

Chris looked extremely unsettled by my outburst. He glanced over at Gerard, his mouth open wide, dumbfounded.

"That's my firecracker." Gerard slapped my back hardily, "She has a good point, Chris. And he's the next target after the Kanima."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. No one questioned Gerard's plans. First this Kanima, then I would have my revenge. As long as Derek paid for what he did, I would stand by quietly.

"Then let's go." Chris pursed his lips, grabbing his gun in its holster. Gerard nodded and turned to Jeremy and me.

"This is simply educational for you two tonight." Gerard told us, "You're the back up's back up. You study the Kanima and get a feel for it. Don't fight unless every single one of us is dead, you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jeremy and I said in unison, bowing our head.

"They're coming?" Chris asked, obviously not wanting me to come along. "This thing is dangerous, Gerard. We don't know anything about it and Cassie has school in the morning—"

"I can take care of myself." I said abruptly. I wasn't going to stand by as he made endless excuses for me not to come along. I was coming, that was final.

Chris looked at Gerard for back up but received nothing but a simple shrug and raised brow.

"Fine," Chris said coolly, thrusting open the door and walking out into the chilly night.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you guys again for the love and support. (:_

_That will be all._


	3. Surveillance

Chris was not trying to hide his discontent in the slightest. A grimace was constantly on his face the entire ride and he kept glancing between Gerard and me wordlessly. I refused to make eye contact, not wanting to start anything. Chris was going to have to get over this. I was going to be a hunter one day any way. I didn't understand why he was being so difficult about me starting now.

Chris sped up to the old railroad bridge. Water puddles covered the messy gravel, reflecting the light off our headlights. The city of Beacon Hills had long since abandoned these tracks to build nicer, more efficient ones across town. Sometimes, trains came down here but it was rare.

Up ahead, sparks exploded under one of the cement arches holding up the tracks. The car lurched forward in acceleration. Something was thrown into view in the headlights. Something scaly and grotesque. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

I guessed it was the Kanima. Chris hopped out of the car before I could blink and unloaded an entire clip into the Kanima as it let out a horrid screech.

I winced at the loudness. Black liquid spurted out of the Kanima. With each bullet his body was thrown into backwards motion but it remained upright.

_"Jesus,"_ Jeremy muttered from my right as we leaned over the front seats, trying to catch a better glimpse of what was going on. "What the hell is that?"

Chris shot the last bullet and the Kanima finally went down. He lowered his weapon as Jeremy and I fought to get the better view. Glancing around, Chris stayed very still, as if waiting for another threat.

As far as I could tell, there was no one else here but a bunch of hunters twiddling their thumbs. The Kanima didn't seem so hard to kill. Why had they been so worried about this thing?

"That was fast." I muttered disappointedly. "I was kind of hoping the backup's backup would get to have a go at the thing."

Chris walked forward, his weapon ready. I glanced around, feeling adrenaline soar through me, aching to be out there in the midst of it all.

Jeremy nudged me as he shifted to get more comfortable. When I peered back out the window, something was obstructing Chris. I gasped audibly when I realized the Kanima was standing upright like he hadn't been shot down five seconds ago.

Jeremy grabbed my arm as I made to leave the SUV. He shook his head and raised his brows, reminding me that we had direct orders to stay put.

Chris whirled around to shoot but his clip was empty. He dropped it quickly, trying to reload when the Kanima attack him.

I bit my lip, finding my orders very hard at the moment.

Chris was flung at one of the brick pillars, breathing heavily as he slowly looked up. His eyes squinted at the blinding headlights.

Directly in front of us stood Gerard and a crouching Kanima. Jeremy and I watched in suspenseful silence. Gerard stood there with a serious look on his pale face, simply watching the Kanima. The Kanima crouched, not attacking for some reason unbeknownst to me.

Something in a blue shirt flashed by, knocking the Kanima down as Jeremy and I bonked heads to see what was happening. The person in the blue shirt stood up slowly, making eye contact with an angry Gerard.

Scott's alert face appeared in the light. I didn't move as I observed Scott. I hadn't seen him in weeks. He looked different. He looked more mature and determined as he stared down Gerard. I had to give him props for not running away screaming under that glare.

No words were exchanged but I could have sworn that Gerard gave him a miniscule nod before Scott spun on his heels and ran off after the Kanima.

Gerard watched him as Scott skirted off. Chris watched Gerard. Jeremy watched Scott disappear. And I glanced at Gerard for a moment before peering back at an out of breath Chris, pursing my lips, trying to understand what had just happened.

I was supposed to be surveilling. I just wasn't sure what I had just surveilled.

* * *

Nobody spoke about what had happened on the ride back. I was mostly a little annoyed we didn't run after the Kanima but Chris was having none of it.

"Scott can handle it for now. You need to go home."

I glared at the back of his head, flaring my nostrils in anger. Jeremy grabbed my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

We were dropped off unceremoniously and ditched on the porch as they sped off after the other car of hunters who had followed the Kanima. I huffed, having half a mind to run and latch myself on the back of the SUV before Jeremy called me to follow him.

We trudged up the walk way and back through the Argent household. The stairs creaked lightly as I walked through the familiar halls. It wasn't too long ago when I had stayed in Allison's room for a few nights before we moved into our place in Beacon Hills.

Allison's door was sealed and no light flowed under it. At this hour, she was probably asleep, especially with school in the morning. She wouldn't be out hunting werewolves and Kanimas with her pops and Gerard. Allison was so naïve, living in her own little, perfect world. It was so unbelievably aggravating.

Jeremy and I were sharing the other guest room. It had been a storage facility the last time I was here. Now the walls were painted a nice lavender, a queen-sized bed was in it, and there were no unpacked boxes cluttering the room. Our few possessions were already on the bed. Victoria must have brought them up while we were hunting.

Without uttering a word, Jeremy took up the small couch sitting opposite the bed and stretched out comfortably, giving me the bed. I didn't thank him but that was the way we operated as a team. We didn't have to verbally communicate. It was just in the air, on our faces. It was our partnership.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I pulled out clean articles of clothing for tomorrow and tossed my body onto the bed. I hadn't slept in almost two days. Being dropped off early from the mission didn't seem so terrible as my aching eyes clamped shut and Jeremy turned off the lights.

Before I could respond to Jeremy's "goodnight", I drifted off.

A scaly Kanima chased me throughout my dreams.

* * *

**AN: **_Last full prewritten chapter. I've started the next one. Don't know when it will be up. Today's my birthday so I don't think I'll be writing anything. Eighteen, baby. Woot, woot. Time to buy porn, lotto tickets, cigarettes, get tattoos and piercings and register to vote! And get wasted in Europe if I lived there._


	4. Exercise

I suppose I had hoped I could talk my way out of going back to school.

From the start it had been the plan. Once I was ready to return to Beacon Hills, my education would resume. Gerard wanted me to graduate and Chris wanted a semi-normal life for me.

No one cared what _I_ wanted. As I tried to explain my way out of the importance of education (with an increasingly unstable argument), Chris was only becoming more headstrong about the whole thing. Even Jeremy agreed with them.

"We need someone on the ground. Derek's compiling an army and who better to scope out the area without bringing unwanted attention as someone who attends the school?" Gerard finally spoke up in the heated debate, silencing everyone. I pursed my lips, forcing to resign.

"Yes, sir,"

"Now go get in the car, you and Jeremy will patrol beforehand." Gerard ordered, stopping Jeremy in his tracks, "I need to speak with you before you leave."

My useless partner told me to wait in the car; I stormed from the house with an angry huff, having half a mind to slam the door behind me. But, I wasn't going to act like a child who didn't get their way; I was a hunter. If I did that, it would only give them more reason to send me back to school.

I sat in the SUV for five minutes, fuming away. Jeremy entered the vehicle in silence.

"Thanks for having my back." I growled. He started up the car.

"I am having your back. School is important. You need to see your friends again."

I didn't respond as we took off down the driveway.

The sun had just begun to raise, the reds and yellows painted the sky brilliantly. I wanted to freeze this moment forever: patrolling the woods early in the morning with nobody but Jeremy by my side. Nobody from my past was involved yet. No one knew I was here except Chris and Victoria. I could leave now and everything would stay the same. No one was looking for me. I could hunt werewolves around the globe with Jeremy and never have to deal with the unruly drama that came with the teens in Beacon Hills.

I didn't want to go to school. I didn't _need_ school anymore. I had a job; I'd graduated into the real world.

So, why was I still being forced to go?

"You need some normalcy in your life." Jeremy kept trying to reason as we trudged through the cool woods. Jeremy was twenty-three and had graduated Beacon Hills a long time ago—or so it seemed.

"Normalcy?" I snorted, "I hunt werewolves and Kanimas for a living. Normalcy isn't in my vocabulary."

Jeremy shook his head, smiling despite himself. "Yeah, yeah."

He shifted his rifle as our combat boots crunched along the dirt path. I leaned my body against one of the tall trees, staring up at the colorful sky. Jeremy peered at his watch and announced, "It's seven. We need to get you to normalcy."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "I prefer to dub it hell."

"Original." Jeremy mocked as we started making our way back to the SUV. "I think hell will be good for you. Maybe it will help you come up with wittier nicknames for school."

"Fuck you," I breathed, grinning lightly as I hopped into passenger seat of the car. Jeremy quickly pulled out of the reserve. I kicked my feet up onto the grey dashboard and glanced into the backseat. My old purple backpack sat there, waiting for me to grab it and go back to school like the last few weeks had never happened.

But, of course they had. And that kind of thing was impossible to forget.

Jeremy pulled up in front of the school and I felt paralyzed. Or maybe I just didn't want to move. It was hard to tell as I glared up at the familiar brick building.

"You going to mope in here like a baby or get off your ass and detect those werewolves in there?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "I'm not moping and what are you talking about?"

"Apparently there are three new wolves in town. Derek created them. And Gerard thinks the Kanima goes to school here."

"The Kanima just slithers around the halls and no one notices?" I asked smartly.

"Yes, exactly. No one suspects a thing. That's why it's so hard to find him." Jeremy rolled his dark eyes. "I figured since you're being forced to go back to hell, we could play a little exercise game."

I perked up, sitting straight in my seat, "I'm listening."

"Find the new wolves. Use your resources; use your old friends, your cousin, your teachers. Find the invisible kids who became miraculously visible in a few short weeks." Jeremy grinned, seeing my eyes brighten with this challenge. "And bonus points if you find the Kanima."

I snatched my backpack and pushed open the door, "Since he's walking around in his Kanima skin he shouldn't be too hard to find." I mocked. "You're on."

"Gerard's picking you up after lunch. We've got a meeting." Jeremy filled me in.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." I grinned. Not only did I have a mission of finding my new prey, but I got to get out of school early. "See you in a few hours with your new intel."

I slammed the door behind me as Jeremy waved goodbye. He drove off as I made my way up the steps. It took me a few moments to realize how subdued it was now. Kids were staring pointedly at me, whispering secrets behind hands. I wondered what the rumors about me were. What had Scott and the others been telling kids to explain my disappearance?

I pushed on, ignoring them to the best of my ability. I was on my first mission; nothing was going to distract me, certainly not some gossiping high-schoolers oblivious to the world around them.

I kept my head up as I strutted up the cement stairs, through the metal doors, and into the school building without so much as a half-glance in their direction.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy their stares. They were witnessing the new-and-improved me. Their stares only empowered me more. It was thrilling.

But, I had to get to class. I had to bring my head back to reality and focus on the task at hand. I had to find the wolves. And possibly the Kanima.

But, mostly the new wolves.

It felt eerily silent as I made my first appearance to first period in weeks. The teacher had to do a double take when he saw me. I had probably been taken off the role list. Gerard said he was going to take care of it under his new role of school principal. I wasn't sure how he got the job or what happened to Mr. Thomas.

"Cassidy Argent," Mr. Harris had an obvious tone of surprise, "Welcome back."

I nodded and slipped wordlessly into my vacant chair. It wasn't hard to tell that two certain best friends were absent as well. I wondered where Scott had gone off to last night. Wherever he was, I was sure his trusted companion wasn't far behind.

It turned out I wasn't the only one with a plan to come fashionably late. Some blonde bombshell strutted in with a black bustier that barely covered her chest and curls that spilled down her back. She grinned seductively at Mr. Harris with her blood red lips and pouty chocolate-colored eyes.

I could have laughed at how hard she was trying to be cool until Mr. Harris introduced her: "Erica, thanks for joining us. Maybe tomorrow will be the day you make it to class on time and start being a productive member of society again."

_Erica._

She'd looked semi-familiar but with a name to her newly made-over appearance I could remember her clearly. She'd split an experiment over Stiles on my first day of Beacon Hills months ago before erupting into a seizure fit.

Either her medication had kicked in or someone had given her a head start in life in the form of a bite.

I sighed heavily, leaning my cheek against my propped hand. Disappointment filled me slightly. I had hoped this was be somewhat challenging but Derek's creations seemed to be throwing themselves in my face.

At least I would be able to brag about my superior detective skills to Jeremy once Gerard picked me up.

Maybe the Kanima was going to plop himself in my lap sometime before lunch.

"Has anyone seen Jackson Whittemore?" Mr. Harris questioned.

* * *

**AN: **_Since the sun is shining and Teen Wolf is coming back in less than thirty days, I felt like writing again. It's been months since I wrote anything so excuse if this is complete crap. I'm warming back up. Enjoy?_


End file.
